ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (TV series)
Just Dance is an upcoming Canadian-American-Irish animated musical comedy series created by animator Chris Savino for SCMediaWorks and Citytv. The series revolves around the adventures of a group called the Just Dance Pals. Premise The series is set on a town called "Dance City", and centers around the everyday lives of seven best friends called the "Just Dance Pals". Characters Protagonists The protagonists in the series are collectively known as the "Just Dance Pals". * Hazel (voiced by Chiara Zanni) - She is from New Jersey and aspires to work on show-biz especially Manhattan. Her theme song is "Get Ugly" by Jason Derulo. * Misty (voiced by Nika Futterman) - She is from New Orleans. She inspires to be a cinematographer. Her theme song is "Cheap Thrills" by Sia ft. Sean Paul. * Emily (voiced by Andrea Libman) - She enjoys shopping for vintage fashions at the mall. Her theme song is "Bad Liar" by Selena Gomez. * Lori (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - A DJ of the town of City. Her favorite activity is being a DJ where she produces dance music. Her theme song is "All About Us" by Jordan Fisher. * Min Ji (voiced by Salli Saffioti) - She is a live-in party planner and a good candy maker. She has a pet panda cub named Ting Ting. Her theme song is "Bubble Pop!" by HyunA. * Stella (voiced by Kate Micucci) - Stella is a star performer and athlete. She may look cute and sweet, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! That's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside. Her theme song is "Swish Swish" by Katy Perry ft Nicki Minaj. * Nicole (voiced by Catherine Taber) - She has the best fashion sense in school, and inspires to be a star fashion designer. Despite her dreams, she has a generous spirit and strives to create dresses that capture their wearers' inner beauty. Her theme song is also "All About Us" by Jordan Fisher. *Bianca (voiced by Ashly Burch) - A smart and cunning girl never failing in any exams, except Math. Her theme song is "Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers ft Daya. *TBD (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - Recurring *TBD (Voiced by Melissa Fahn) *Lola (Voiced by Ariel Winter) * Antagonists Minor Characters Cast Main Cast * Chiara Zanni as Hazel * Nika Futterman as Misty * Andrea Libman as Emily * Sabrina Carpenter as Lori * Salli Saffioti as Min Ji * Kate Micucci as Stella * Catherine Taber as Nicole Recurring Cast * Andrew Kishino as Jason * Jessica DiCicco as Petunia * Alanna Ubach as Sofía * Zoe Saldana as Rosita * Alexandra Carter as Blu, Alyssa * Tara Strong as Rebecca * Bobby Moynihan as Anton * Danny Pudi as Russell * Ben Schwartz as Lexx * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Jordan * Liliana Mumy as Jenny * Richard Steven Horvitz as Avery * Debi Derryberry as Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Stefani * Quinton Flynn as Steven * Seth Green as Mike * Tabitha St. Germain as Tylee * Ashly Burch as Bianca * Maulik Pancholy as Prateek * Melissa Fahn as TBD * Barbara Dunkleman * Lindsay Jones * Josh Keaton * Ryan Reynolds * Jeremy Shada * Johnny Yong Bosch * Jessica DiCicco * Janice Kawaye * Loren Lester * Dee Bradley Baker * Ariel Winter as Lola * Troy Baker as TBD * Grace Rolek * Laura Bailey * Bryce Papenbrook as Austin * Michelle Ruff * Hynden Walch Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception Broadcast History Soundtrack W.I.P. Home Media Tropes and Moments Trivia *This is the first video game television adaption to feature songs from the games. *The animation will be based off of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' special, Half-Shell Heroes. **The series will also include voice actors from The Loud House, such as Catherine Taber (Nicole), Liliana Mumy (Jenny), Nika Futterman (Misty) and Jessica DiCicco (Petunia). *The series would feature some musicians guest starring. *Some of the characters are named after musicians. **Jason - Jason Derulo **Katy - Katy Perry **Jessica - Jessie J Gallery Get Ugly P1.png|Hazel Cheap Thrills.png|Misty Emily Just Dance.png|Emily All About Us P1.png|Lori Bubble Pop P2.png|Min Ji Swish Swish P3.png|Stella All About Us P3.png|Nicole John Wayne.png|Katy Don't Let Me Down P1.png|Bianca Cake By The Ocean Alt P1.png|Lola Bubble Pop P3.png|Ji Su September P2.png|Beth Get Ugly P2.png|Jason Feel It Still.png|Austin Bubble Pet.png|Ting Ting Category:Just Dance Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Musicals Category:TV series based on video games Category:Comedy Category:TV-G Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Slice of life Category:Musical Category:Taylor Network